The Wu sisters, as written by Ihatethesystem
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: The Wu sisters! And one of them is Prego!
1. The beginning

**This is Tia who has hacked Ihates account. This is her story imma publish it for her. Anyway, here ya go :p**

**Ihate: I let her type while I went to the crapper.**

The Wu sisters

After KFP 1 and it's hit game: Legendary Warriors...

"Wendy!" cried a blue eyed Snow Leopard. Wendy was a green-eyed snow leopard.

"What?" replied Wendy to the blue eyed Leopard.

"Where is Isabel?" The blue eyed one asked.

"If you don't know, Kimberly, then how should I know?" replied Wendy.

"You should know 'cause you're the smart one." Kimberly whined. She picked up her blue chakrams and tossed them around absentmindedly.

"Kimberly," a new voice growled. "if you don't stop throwing those around, I'll chop your head off with them!"

Kimberly bowed low to the ground. "Yes, Isabel." she whispered.

Isabel just picked up her pink chakrams and pointed one threateningly at Kimberly. "You have been warned." she said coldly.

Later...

Tai Lung walked the forests of China. He was agitated, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Wu sisters!" he called. "Come to me!"

Three pairs of eyes, one green, one blue, and one purple, stared down at him.

And then, in one fluid motion, the figures descended from the treetops. It was the Wu sisters.


	2. Tai Lung's request

**It's Ihate again! I'm making another thrilling chapter of _The Wu sisters, as writen by Ihatethesystem_. Enjoy!**

"What do you want?" Isabel asked crossly and narrowed her eyes.

"No need to get snappy, my dear." He held he close. "I may give you some favors if you listen..." He whispered.

Chills went up Isabel's spine and she nodded slowly. "Fine." she breathed. "What do you want?"

Tai Lung stared at her and her sisters. "I want you to kill Po. It will get him out of the way so I can kill Shifu."

Isabel looked up. "_I_ want to be the one to kill Shifu." she growled.

Tai Lung sighed. "Of course. Kimberly will kill Tigress, though I have some one occupying her time meanwhile... And Wendy shall have Viper. After that, well..." he chuckled. "Then we shall have China."

Isabel nodded, obviously satisfied. "When do I get to kill Shifu?" she asked.

Tai Lung smiled. "Soon," he lied. "Soon."

Meanwhile...

Shifu sat with Po.

"What are we going to do?" Po asked.

Shifu shrugged. "I do not know." he sighed. "I do not know."

"But Tigress is-"

"Po, I know." Shifu growled. "But there is nothing I can do about it."

Po sighed. "I know."

**WAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I'm a little crazy. Anyway, this is it. What will happen next? That's why I'm going. I gotta think.**


	3. Emotions collide

**Greetings, my creepy compadres! It's Ihate again and I have another thrilling chapter.**

Isabel stared at her sisters as Tai Lung stalked away. The blush was starting to fade from her face but was still aparent.

"What the hell just happened?" Wendy asked.

Isabel didn't answer. She just stared at the ground.

"Are you allowing him to..." Wendy didn't know how to put it.

"So what if I am?" Isabel snapped and she walked away. Kimberly chased after her.

"Dude!" she called. "What the hell?" she caught up to Isabel, who spun around with sudden ferocity.

"Let it go!" Isabel yelled in response. She kept going and slashed at any trees in her way.

Later...

Kimberly sat next to Wendy in the carriage as it rattled down the road. Isabel sat across from them but said nothing. Kimberly looked between the two of them and wanted to say something, ANYTHING, to end the silence. Still no one said anything.

"So... Uh... Where are we going?" Kimberly bravely asked.

No response.

"Oh, come on!" Kimberly whined. "If you won't talk to eachother, at least talk to me! I have feelings, too!" She prodded Wendy in the arm and leaned forward to poke Isabel.

"Don't. Touch me." Isabel growled and looked away.

Kimberly turned to Wendy. "Come on, Wen-Wen!" she pleaded. "At least tell me where the hell we're going?"

Wendy said nothing and Isabel snorted. "Kims, just give up." she growled. "the little Bitch won't answer you. She swore to a vow of silence to prevent from breaking out into a storm of emotion. She won't speak." Isabel reitterated. "But I will.  
>"We're going to the Jade Palace, to take on our challenge and to take over China. Once we do that," Isabel sighed.<p>

"But... A head on assault? Isn't that risky?" Kimberly asked. She was confused.

"Why not at all, dear sister. We're taking down the weakest link: The fat Panda. He doesn't stand a chance." Isabel laughed harshly and picked a dried date from the basket, sucking on it slowly. She stared at Wendy with narrowed eyes.

Kimberly's eyes darted between the two sisters again. Wendy stared at Isabel full in the face. The carriage continued down the rickety trail and Kimberly looked away.

Later...

The sun was setting on the hilltops as the carriage dropped the Wu sisters off on the bottom steps of the Jade Palace. Isabel and Wendy still wouldn't talk to eachother and so Kimberly was stuck in the middle. She glanced sadly at her sisters as they all climbed up the stairs.

One stair by one, the sisters slowly made it to the top. At the top, Isabel slowly opened the door and saw the five fighting. "Shit." Isabel muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy whispered.

"I don't know." Isabel replied.


	4. At the palace

**Hola! I'm jumping between this and a Kingdom Hearts story. Check them out!**

Isabel jumped behind the door as Viper turned to look. Just in time, too.

Wendy sighed and went out into the open.

"Halt!" Mantis hissed and came at her.

With the simple swipe of her paw, Wendy knocked Mantis aside. "I come in peace. I would like to speak to the Dragon Warrior." Her voice rang around the courtyard and the five stared at her.

"On what grounds?" Viper slithered closer. She took a sniff and then recoiled sharply. "You _stink_ of suspicion!" she hissed and prepared to strike.

"Well then you're nose lies. I'm here for peaceful purposes." Wendy retorted and eyed Viper calmly. _So..._ she thought._ This is the rat I'm going to be fighting. She's got spirit, I'll give her that. _

"What are those purposes, exactly?" Mantis asked calmly and stared up at her.

"That will be shared between me and the Dragon Warrior." Wendy smiled semi-sweetly and folded her arms.

Mantis sighed. "Name?"

"Just call me Wendy." Wendy fingered at the chackrams on her back and continued to smile.

"Wait there." Mantis said and he sped into the palace.

**I know it's brief and I'm sorry. But I'm kinda short on ideas.**


	5. The failed attempt and a surprise

**Hola! I'm back for more Wu sisters!**

Mantis reamerged a couple of minutes with Po at his heels.

Po started panting harshly and looked up. "I'm... Sorry... I'm... late... I... needed... to... run.. to.. get here..."

Po stood after several moments. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Wendy and that's all you need to know." Wendy replied and stared at Po with all the force she could. Po caved in and smiled.

"Shall we go outside for this?" Po asked.

Wendy shrugged. "Sure."

Po led Wendy out of the palace gates where the other Wu sisters were waiting.

Isabel stepped out. "Hello, Dragon Warrior." she mocked.

"Who-Who are you?" Po asked. Too late, Kimberly stepped out as well. Wendy went to stand by her sisters.

"You think you're sooo clever." she hissed.

"And brave!" Isabel added.

"And clever!" Kimberly repeated.

Isabel leapt at him and dragged him to the ground. Her claws ripped at his face and his cheek started to bleed.

With sheer luck, Po managed to hit Isabel. And he hit her hard.

Po stood an stared at Wendy. "What's the meaning of-" Kimberly slammed into him in mid-sentence and pinned him down on the ground. She even remembered to grind his face into the ground.

Po struggled but to no avail.

But then Mantis came out. "What the hell?" he asked. Isabel spat out the blood from her mouth and sprang at him.

Mantis swiftly dogded and Isabel instead crashed into Kimberly.

Po stood up and belly flopped onto Wendy. He heard a snap and knew he had broke some bones. But at that moment, he only felt blind rage. He bended her limbs until she screamed for mercy and then let her go.

"That's what you get for tricking me!" Po shouted and the Wu sisters limped off as fast as they could. Wendy had a broken leg, a broken arm, and some broken ribs. Isabel had a bleeding jaw and Kimberly only had some dust on her flank to prove that she had been in a fight.

They knew that Tai Lung wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Tai Lung and the Wu sisters met in the forest.

"What do you mean, you 'failed'?" Tai Lung hissed. He looked at each sister in turn and his eyes rested on Isabel.

"Well," Wendy began. "We had the perfect plan to trap him. And then Mantis showed up and we were screwed!"

Tai Lung sighed in exasperation. "How could you let this happen?" he sneered and he grabbed Isabel by the arm. He pulled out a Katana. "If you don't answer me, I'll kill Isabel." he brought the blade to her throat.

"Well..." Wendy had no answer.

Tai Lung prepared to slit Isabel's throat.

"Wait!" Isabel cried in a slur; her jaw was broken. She turned to face Tai Lung. "Tai Lung," she began. "I'm Pregnant. With your child."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Next chapter should be at any time...**


	6. From hospital to letter

**Hi! Sorry about the last scene... Anyway, here's more!**

Isabel woke up to find herself in a hospital, her sisters lying on either bed beside her. She sat up and felt woozy. She lightly tapped Wendy, who jolted out of of a nightmare and started screaming. She looked over to her sister and frowned. "What?" Isabel asked.

"This is all your fault!" Wendy screamed. "Because you said something, we all got raped and I'm pretty sure we're all pregnant!" Wendy looked away and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Wen-Wen..." Isabel sighed. Kimberly woke up and stared at Isabel.

"Iz, this is your fault!" she sobbed. "I never wanted this!" she got out of bed and ran out of the room.

Isabel sighed. "It's not my fault."

* * *

><p>Later that day, a doctor came in to inspect them and, much to Wendy's and Kimberly's delights, they were not pregnant. But Isabel was. For several days, Kimberly and Wendy ignored Isabel, despite her constant begging.<p>

But one day, all of a sudden, Wendy and Kimberly started talking to Isabel, much to her astonishment. It was probably because Isabel was already showing signs of pregnancy.

"Hey Iz." Wendy said on Saturday to Isabel.

"What?" Isabel snapped. She was bitchyer than usual.

"I just wanted to say hi..." Wendy said crestfallenly.

Isabel sighed and smiled weakly. "Hi." she said and then returned to her work, writing a letter to their mother. Kimberly had gone to visit her, and so Isabel was sending it to her to get transferred to their mother.

_Dear Xia-Xia,_

_I'm pregnant. Yep... I won't tell you who the father is... I can't. But I want you to be here for me. The Wu sisters will not be working for Tai Lung for a while.. Anyhow... Come back with Kimberly. I need you._

_Isabel_

Isabel sighed and passed the letter to her sister. "Sent that to Kims, will ya?" she asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded and trotted off.

Isabel sighed. "Why, Tai Lung?"


	7. Confessions

**Hi! Here's another chappie!**

Kimberly came back days later with their mother in tow. When Xia-Xia saw Isabel, she ran up and hugged her.

Isabel sighed and stared at her slowly bloating stomach.

Xia-Xia shook her head. "You're pregnant..." she said sadly.

Isabel nodded before bursting into tears. "Mom!" she cried. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "It wasn't my fault!.. I was-I was raped.." she collasped into her mother's arms.

Xia-Xia's face hardened. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

Isabel looked up. "It was... It was... Tai Lung..." she looked away.

Xia-Xia looked past her to her sisters and Wendy nodded. "He raped all of us." Wendy confirmed.

"So.. You're all..."

Wendy shook her head. "Just her."

Xia-Xia held Isabel close. "Oh, sweetheart... I'm sorry."

Isabel cried in her arms for a long while.

* * *

><p>Xia-Xia sat next to Isabel, who was lounging on the couch. She held Isabel in her arms for a long while.<p>

"Mom..." Isabel whispered. "I'm sorry."

Xia-Xia shook her head. "It's not your fault." she replied. "Tai Lung is the one that is going to pay for this."

Isabel shook her head. "The first time, I had wanted it... The second time, he really raped me. I feel so ashamed and used. And guilty because I liked it..."

Xia-Xia smiled. "Haven't you ever wondered why you haven't met your father?" she asked. "It's because he raped me, too. And you know what, once he got far enough, I had actually liked it."

Isabel looked away. "It's my fault Kimberly and Wendy got raped, too. I didn't know he was going to..." she trailed off.

Xia-Xia just held her.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat with Wendy in the kitchen while Xia-Xia comforted Isabel in the other room.<p>

Kimberly hung her head. "This is our fault, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

Wendy nodded. "We need to apologize to Iz." she said decidedly. She got up and took Kimberly with her. They both stalked into the living room.

"Iz, we're so sorry for getting mad at you. We know it's not your fault."

Isabel looked up at them. "It's my fault." she said. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Wendy shook her head. "If you hadn't, you'd be dead right now." she hugged Isabel and smiled. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

**R&R!**


	8. A birthing and the End

**Hi. I have an Idea. Let's see if it stays...**

Several months went by and Isabel only got larger. She soon couldn't get up without aid.

One day...

"Hey, Wendy?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, Iz?" Wendy replied from the kitchen.

"What do we have for food? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving nowadays!" Wendy retorted and tossed Isabel some Gummy Bears.

"Thanks. I- Oh shit."

"What now?" Wendy asked and went into the Living Room. Isabel was standing and she had somewhere between pain and fear written on her face.

"Oh shit." Wendy swore.

Isabel nodded. "My water broke."

Wendy quickly dragged her sister to the car and drove like a raging demon to the hospital.

When they got there...

"Help!" Wendy screeched. "My sister's having a baby!" She dragged Isabel into the hospital and the nurses wasted no time to get her into a room. When Wendy went to follow them, one of the Nurses shook her head. "You have to wait out here." She said.

Wendy complied and sat outside for countless hours.

Later...

Time: Unknown

The nurses came out of the hospital room and called Isabel's family in. When Wendy went in, her sister was falling asleep.

"Hey Iz." Wendy said softly and stroked her sister's fur.

"Hey Wen-Wen..." Isabel said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just came from Hell." Isabel replied before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>It turned out the baby was a girl and Isabel and Wendy decided to name her Xiaxion (Shashion) in honor of their mother and because Xiaxion was a pretty name.<p>

Xiaxion was a black tiger with silver stripes and orange eyes. She growed quite rapidly.

Xiaxion later grew to be a doctor and had her own daughter, which she named Wendabel, in honor of her mother and one of her Aunts.

The Wu sisters all died simultaniously in a forest fire, Tai Lung induced. Everyone mourned for the loss of three magnificent cats and the number of people rose above a thousand.

Xiaxion misses her family greatly but has moved on with her husband, but that's a different story.

**That's it! That's the end of The Wu Sisters! I will have another story soon, called Xiaxion's legacy or something like that. Thanks to all who reviewed and liked and read my story!**

**Ihatethesystem**


	9. Scary shit

**For those of you who know Tiavalerie, she needs some help. Her sister is in the ER and Val is with her... If you want more info, it's on her story, Forbidden Friendship. Leave some positive thoughts out there. She needs it...**


End file.
